New Directions
by xBleedingBlackRosex
Summary: Prompt: "Blaine loves Kurt's relationship with New Directions." Why I Love You series: What Kurt and Blaine love about one another.


**For the **_**Why I Love You**_** prompt by fanficloverme96****: **_**Kurt's relationship with New Directions.**_

**I loved this one because Blaine is **_**so**_**supportive and understanding when it comes to Kurt and New Directions – he knew Kurt belonged back at McKinley with his friends and did not kick up a fuss as some people might have. He could tell that was where his boyfriend belonged, where he was happiest. :)**

…

"_The New Directions!_"

Kurt could feel himself clapping, but he felt robotic. The audience's applause did not penetrate his ears. All he could see was that huge golden trophy being passed to his former glee club. He had been so_sure_ that they'd win. His duet with Blaine had been _flawless_.

But his McKinley friends were celebrating beside them, jumping up and down and cheering, and he couldn't bring himself to be mad at them. They deserved it. Their original songs had been incredible. And as selfish as he knew it was, there was a part of him that longed to still be one of them. He wanted to cry and laugh with them, and write original songs, and prepare for Nationals in New York, and even get drawn into all the drama that his previous show choir was so infamous for.

But he couldn't.

A glance over his shoulder at Blaine showed that his boyfriend – and the thought perked him up immensely – was equally bummed at the result. But the older boy shrugged good-naturedly, as if to say, _Oh well. Maybe next year_. And Kurt couldn't help but smile a little. Because there _would_ be another year for them to compete. And now, instead of spending all of their time in Warbler rehearsals, they could spend it together.

Suddenly, losing didn't seem all so dreadful.

The ceremony was quickly wrapped up and the audience began to trickle out. Sue marched her glee club away for what would no doubt be the lecture of a lifetime, leaving the Warblers and New Directions alone on stage. They stood on opposite ends, the losers and the winners, and for a moment Kurt feared that a huge wall would be erected between the two groups, the two clubs that were so close to his heart.

He should have known better.

"Kurt! Kurt, oh my god! We've missed you!"

He laughed as Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina all flung themselves at him at once. The rest of the New Directions were quick to follow, dragging him into their midst and infecting him with their excitement. God, it felt _so_ good to be back amongst them, even if only for this brief moment. He knew that the Warblers were probably watching impatiently, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He needed this. He needed his friends.

"Oh my goodness, you guys _nailed_ that duet!" Mercedes gushed. "You and Mr. Warbler over there really know how to make a girl cry!"

"You even made _Puck_ tear up!" Tina teased.

"Did not!" the mohawked boy denied vehemently.

"I wish you could come back," Rachel mourned. "We could really use your voice..."

Quinn smacked her lightly over the head. "Not _just_ your talent, of course," she corrected with a roll of her eyes. "We miss _you_."

And now Kurt's vision was blurring, and he sniffed and tried to hold in his emotions. He did not want to break down with the Warblers standing _right there_. Especially because Blaine was staring at him with an unreadable expression that made him feel a bit like an open book.

"Seriously, though, dude," Finn added, clapping him awkwardly on the shoulder. "It's good to see you."

Kurt finally managed to get some of his sass back. "Finn, we _live_ together. You saw me this morning!"

And they all burst into laughter.

…

Blaine was floored.

He knew how close Kurt was with his friends from New Directions. He _knew_ that. But for some reason, seeing him interact with them absolutely blew him away – the bright, dazzling smile, the way he could laugh and joke around with them even though he'd just lost the competition, the complete lack of inhibitions. He'd never seen Kurt looking so energetic and beautiful and _free_. He finally understood why Kurt had struggled to fit in at Dalton; he'd always been meant to stand out, to _shine_, the way he was now. He felt guilty when he realized that Kurt would soon have to leave with them on Dalton's charter bus and once again say goodbye to his old friends.

"Kurt," Wes broke in, and he sounded apologetic. Perhaps he had seen the change in Kurt as well. "I don't mean to rush you, but we have to get back to campus in a little under two hours..."

"Oh, right, sorry," Kurt smiled, pressing his palms to his eyes in what Blaine knew was an attempt to hold in his tears. Kurt caught his eye and Blaine tried to smile back. He wasn't entirely sure he succeeded.

"Wait, Kurt, before you go," their teacher – Mr. Schuester, if Blaine remembered correctly – spoke up. "There's something we- Something all of New Directions would like to tell you."

Kurt, who had just reached Blaine's side and had taken his hand, turned back expectantly.

Rachel stepped forward and took a deep breath. "Kurt," she began. "I feel like this is a perfect example of not appreciating something until it's gone...You're _so_ gifted, and _so_ amazing, and with you gone there's something crucial missing from that choir room."

Finn stepped up beside her and took up what was fast becoming one of the most heartfelt speeches Blaine had ever witnessed. "Kurt, man, I can't even tell you how sorry I am. How sorry we _all_ are! You were going through a really rough time and we didn't really help you the way we should have..."

Blaine's hand was in a death grip at this point. Kurt looked like one strong exhale could knock him over.

"Seriously, dude," Puck chipped in. "We should have been there for you. That wasn't cool of us."

Mercedes spoke up. "We know you can't come back yet, Kurt. Not with-" She glanced around at the Warblers, and tactfully changed what she was about to say. "Not until something changes. But we...just wanted to show you how much we miss you, and how much we hope you're doing alright. Because whatever happens, we're always going to be a family. And you're always going to be one in a million."

And with a wink, she stepped back and Puck began to sing in a rare falsetto.

_You're one in a million_

_Oh_

_Now_

_You're one in a million_

_Oh_

Finn swapped places with him. Kurt couldn't help but laugh through the tears streaming down his face. He had thought his step-brother had proven himself during their parents' wedding, when he'd danced with Kurt, but this definitely outshone that.

_Sometimes love can hit you every day_

_Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see_

_But only one can really make me stay_

_A sign from the sky_

_Said to me_

They all sang the chorus together, pulling Kurt forward and encircling him, pointing skywards and spinning around him until he lost all sense of place.

_You're one in a million_

_You're once in a lifetime_

_You made me discover one of the stars above us_

_You're one in a million_

_You're once in a lifetime_

_You made me discover one of the stars above us_

The Warblers – Blaine included – chipped in to provide a bit of a cappella backup. Kurt let himself be twirled and faux-flirted with and pampered by his friends, laughing and crying the entire time. Blaine had never seen such beautiful tears before.

And when it ended, all he could do was clap and smile with the rest of the Warblers as New Directions engulfed Kurt in one last group hug.

"We'll miss you!"

"Text me!"

"Call us!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"See you later, dude."

At last, Kurt returned to Blaine's side, hands automatically entwining as they made their way offstage. The Warblers were tactful enough not to say anything, which was probably a good decision considering the brunette was still struggling to stop the tears from flowing.

"I'm sorry," he giggled, sniffing and patting his eyes with the sleeve of his blazer. "I'm such a mess..."

"Hey, you have every right to be emotional," Blaine assured gently, leaning up to kiss away a stray tear from Kurt's cheek. "You-...You miss them. It's understandable. At McKinley, with them..._That's_ where your heart is."

Kurt tensed. "I- I mean, I love the Warblers, and _you_-! I couldn't- I don't want to seem-"

Blaine chuckled. "Relax, Kurt. I get it. I'm not offended. The kind of relationship you have with those guys...It's something remarkable. You're like one big family."

Kurt laughed, and at last his tears seemed to stop. "Pretty much. One big, dramatic, incestuous family."

Blaine grinned. He dropped Kurt's hand and instead wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist, his smile widening still further when he remembered that he _could_ now. They could hold hands and cuddle and even _kiss_ without anybody dropping boulder-sized hints and encouragements anymore. And really, looking back, the fact that it'd taken him _so_ long to figure out what his feelings were towards Kurt was astounding, considering how many subtle-but-not-really comments the other Warblers had thrown at him. And now that they were together, he couldn't blame them for their incessant double entendres and knowing smirks, because they'd just realized it before he had.

He knew that New Directions would always hold a special place in Kurt's heart, and that, if given the option, he would be back at McKinley in a heartbeat. But he was not worried.

After all, he loved that about him.

…

**Twue wove.**

**Kisses,**

**~Ripple**


End file.
